Silver Locket
by Bubulona
Summary: A fanfic of the Legacy of the Five Forces. How Mizuki Mayura got her silver locket. The Great Five belong to Wish-chan.


**A fanfic of a The Legacy of the Five Forces**

**Disclaimer: **The characters in the story belong to Wish-chan only.

**Happy Birthday Wish-chan :)**

* * *

It was a "normal" day at the Mizuki temple. There were six individuals and they were the Great Five _plus_ one. They consisted of a narcissist, a firecracker, a sadomasochist, an escapist, a psychopath, and an angel. The latter one considered an angel by her peers for she was the only sane one amongst them or else it would be the Great Six wouldn't it? That was their inside joke.

A girl of pale complexion, amber eyes and jet black hair took out her two swords to strike down the man known as the greatest swordsman of all Japan.

"Hayashi!" She shouted as she did her dragon stance. Hayashi only smiled causing her to lose her temper. "Stop smiling like an idiot and fight!"

"Here we go again," Landon Reed, a British noble with long blond hair and deep sapphire eyes, muttered under his breath.

Shulin scowled and did a complicated move in order to defeat Hayashi. Hayashi, on the other hand, smiled and got his trusty bamboo flute out. The bamboo flute did not receive a single scratch. In fact, it, the flute, seemed to be winning the duel.

"I wonder how that flute does it onii-sama," Chang Risa asked her twin brother, Chang Ruichi. They both had violet hair and hazel eyes.

"Beats me," he replied. "I wonder how Mayura will react to this ruckus."

"She'll probably lose her temper at them for being inferior creatures," remarked Landon with a proud gaze. He smirked evilly. "And she'll threaten them."

"Look who's talking," Ruichi chuckled dryly.

And just as Landon had confirmed Mizuki Mayura came to the room with a cold air around her and hands on hips.

"For the love of the heavens can't you two understand?" Her voice was full of acid. "I just cleaned here. If you wish to duel to your heart's content, then do it outside. If you don't I'll make both of you not only do house chores but also train archery with me and I'm not an easy teacher."

Other people would have shuddered but not them. Okay, maybe them a little. Seeing Mayura lose her temper was rare. The difference was that they knew Mayura and were friends with her.

Hayashi and Shulin decided that it was best to leave the matter for another time.

_Mayura_, someone thought. _Can you hear me?_

_Ruichi, what do you want?_She replied mentally. Telepathy was started to be used amongst them.

_Let's meet outside. It's important._Because of the urgency of his voice, his thought actually, they both excused themselves and left outside.

"What is the reason for the sudden leave?" Mayura questioned, eyeing him.

"There's something that I wanted to do," he began. "It's for you."

She blinked her gray eyes. "Oh, thank you Ruichi."

He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and turned her around so her back was to him. Mayura tried to look back but Ruichi made her not look back.

"Mayura," his rich deep voice said behind her.

"Yes Ruichi?"

"Stay still."

Instead of asking why, she went with her natural upcoming of doing what was told and not question or argue.

Ruichi, gingerly, unclasped the silver locket and placed it around Mayura's slender neck. When he clasped it he pushed her long straight auburn hair out of the way, his fingers longing the feel of her silky rich hair. The silver locket had a ruby set in the center and it had engravings that said M.M.

Mayura looked at the beautiful locket and touched it. Almost afraid of this being a dream she ran a finger over the engravings and the ruby. For someone who usefully didn't show her emotions surprise was shown in her gray eyes. She turned around to look at Ruichi with a questioning look.

"How?"

"Remember when we were creating our Five Force Treasures? Remember how I created my own by vesting power in the large ruby? After I split that ruby stone into three stones two became the ruby earrings and the last one, I set it in the silver locket. A locket for you." Ruichi explained.

Her look softened as she uncharacteristically blushed. "Thank you."

Now it was his turn to smile. He hugged for a tiny moment. Golden hazel eyes stared at gray ones and a deep chuckle was heard.

"Well, well, look what we have here Hayashi, Shulin and Risa," Landon commented with an evil smile. "Why isn't this adorable?"

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Ruichi and Mayura shouted as they both tore apart, blushing.

Risa smiled meekly, "Landon-sama, please leave them alone."

"So that's where both of you were," Hayashi remarked quit clueless to the atmosphere.

"Shut up," Ruichi grumbled. _So much for this..._

_Later that day..._

Chang Ruichi was sitting at the temple's stairs staring at some undefined point in space. His hazel eyes seemed like moons lost in gaze.

"Mind I sit here?" A gentle voice asked.

Ruichi shook his head. "Do as you wish."

"What were you thinking of?" Mayura asked quietly. It was rare that Ruichi wasn't with Risa, his twin sister.

"Stuff," he replied offhandedly. He took a sip of his green tea.

Mayura raised an elegant eyebrow. "Ruichi come on. You can tell me."

He stared at her for a long while. "I was thinking about us."

That took her off guard. "Us?"

"Yes, us six."

"Oh."

"What will be of us in the future," he continued. He stared at his tea and seemed to wait for Mayura to say something.

"Well, I suppose we would still be friends, right?"

He narrowed his eyes and then calmed. "Are you sure? Because I see two love triangles going on."

"But even so..." Mayura trailed off.

"Some are bound to get hurt," he remarked flatly.

"We will overcome that...right?" Even though she was always confident, she had a tiny fear of seeing those whom she cared for drifting away.

"Mayura, think it this way. How do you see us in ten or fifteen years? We don't even have to go that far; how about a couple of years from now?" He asked her with a serious tone while staring at her.

Mayura couldn't help but shiver. "I see all of us being the great friends that we are with our children, in the future, being friends too."

"Our as in?"

"Well," Mayura paused trying to choose her words wisely.

"Hayashi and Shulin right?" He chuckled darkly. "I hope my sister finds someone worth of her love rather than that sly fox of Hayashi."

Mayura remained silenced.

"And what would happen with Landon? And what about us two Mayura? You and me."

She looked up. "What about us?"

"Think, wouldn't we be the real hurt ones?" He paused and frowned. "If something happened amongst Landon, Shulin, Hayashi and Risa and there were some sort of trouble going on wouldn't you and I be the ones hurt?"

"Ruichi—"

"I never want to see Risa hurt, she's my only family in the world. But she will get hurt. All I want is the best for her. However, she is the kind of person who thinks about other's happiness rather than her own and eventually she will suffer. Mayura I don't want that."

"Ruichi," Mayura touched his arm. "I don't want it either. Believe me when I say I don't. All of you are my only friends and I consider all of you as family. I wouldn't want Risa, who I consider my sister, hurt. I don't want to see pacific Hayashi hurt either. I don't want to see loyal Landon hurt either. And I don't want to see Shulin, who is also like a sister to me, hurt."

"And me?"

"Much less." She sighed. "If you only knew." She frowned. "How do you see us in a couple of years Ruichi? How do you see yourself? And me?"

"How do you wish for me to see you?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I just see all of us happy. I see myself happy with all of you."

They remained silent for several minutes.

"Ruichi," she whispered. "You really are a nice person, misunderstood but thoughtful and caring even if you don't show it all the time."

He didn't reply and she wondered what she had done wrong.

"Mayura."

"Yes?"

"I think you are a beautiful," Ruichi said this with a crooked smiled. His violet hair swayed along with the icy wind. "I also think you are a demon behind an angel's face, nevertheless still beautiful."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled. He stood up.

"Duty calls." Duty was Ruichi's occupation as a ninja.

Before leaving he turned around and kissed her cheek lightly. Mayura was still analyzing what had happened before Ruichi winked.

"Good night angel-demon priestess."

Mayura touched her cheek and stood there for a long time.

"Oi, Mayura, are you coming inside?" Shulin asked. When Mayura didn't answer she shook her. "Is everything alright?"

"Aha," she mumbled absentmindedly.

And that was how Mizuki Mayura got her silver locket and her first kiss...well, her first kiss on the cheek from someone outside her family.

* * *

Happy Birthday Wish-chan :)

My gift for you.

Even if we don't know much about the Great Five I find them pretty interesting and I hope that we do get to know about them.


End file.
